ShiningStarShipping: Kiss You
by Tainted Ideals
Summary: He winked at Nancy making her blush and making the audience laugh."So tell me girl if every time we to-u-ouch, you get this kind of, ru-u-ush. Baby say yea-yea-yeah, yea-yea-yeah. And if you don't wanna take it slow, and you just wanna take me home. Baby say yea-yea-yeah, yea-yeah " "And let me kiss you," Nancy winked. Now it was his turn to blush. One direction and ShiningStar.


**Hello! I promised I would do this on one of my recent author's notes, and despite the fact that I might be the only person in the universe to still have never played pokemon B2W2, my OTP for this set of game is essentially, ShiningStarshipping. They will be singing and/or performing the song "Kiss You" by One Direction. So enjoy, you crazy Directioners. Imagine Curtis singing like Niall and Yancy singing like Cymphonique. If you know who she is….-.- (Seriously, does no one watch BTR today?)**

* * *

Yancy paced impatiently around her dressing room. She didn't know whether to be scared, or petrified; mortified or nervous, whichever was worse. She wished she was the confident idol that appeared on T.V. that amazed millions of fans. She wished she could transform into Nancy any time now, but she couldn't. Her talk show was a hit, but now they expected a musical appearance? From who, she didn't know. All she knew, was that it was a singer named Christoph, and that it should turn out great because he would be covering a song from a famous band from England. One Direction, was it? She supposed. But her pink hair wouldn't let her think further, for she recalled why she was even in that room to begin with.

She had to change. Now.

Quickly, transforming into Nancy, she fluttered out her dressing room. Not only was she hosting her own show. She would colaborate to this performance.

Walking into the set, she greeted with a bright grin. Here goes.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to another edition of Nancy's Minute!" Nancy greeted. Cheers from fans came from the crowd. "Today, we will be having a duet musical performance. Let's give a round of applause to Christoph!" Louder claps from all the fan girls were heard, making her sweat drop off-screen. He's THAT famous? God, she needed to do more research.

Smoke came from the stage and shot up into the air. A small green pokeball-shaped platform introduced the singer from below the stage. He flicked his green hair and winked at his fans. Shooting a toothy grin at Nancy, who was near the backstage area.

Her eyes widened. Curtis? Curtis is Christoph? She face-palmed as she went over to where her platform would shoot up. How could she miss such a detail? Nancy hated herself. No, she hated Curtis. For never telling her about it.

He took the microphone into his hands and began singing.

_"Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you would like. We could go out any day, any night. Baby I'll take you there, take you there. Baby I'll take you there."_

He winked at his fan girls and they all screamed.

Then Nancy appeared on stage and she began singing with her beautiful voice to compliment this cover-duet.

_"Oh, tell me, tell me, tell me how to turn your love on. You can get get anything that you want. Baby just shout it out, shout it out. Baby just shout it out, yeah_."

She grinned widely and the audience cheered for more.

_"And if you,"_ Christoph sang, _"You want me to. Let's make move, yeah."_

He winked at Nancy making her blush and making the audience laugh.

_"So tell me girl if every time we to-u-ouch, you get this kind of, ru-u-ush. Baby say yea-yea-yeah, yea-yea-yeah. And if you don't wanna take it slow, and you just wanna take me home. Baby say yea-yea-yeah, yea-yeah~"_

_"And let me kiss you,"_ Nancy winked. Now it was his turn to blush. _"Oh baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need? Looking so good from your head to your feet. C'mon, come over here, over here. C'mon, come over here, yeah~"_

Then he took over once again. He slung one arm around her shoulder making her blush again.

_"Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends. Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins. Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight. Baby be mine tonight, yeah~"_

_"And if you," _they both sang, _"You want me to. Let's make move, yeah."_

_"So tell me boy, if every time we to-u-ouch, you get this kind of, ru-u-ush," _Nancy took over, making him surprise.

_"Baby say yea-yea-yeah, yea-yea-yeah," _Christoph returned. "_And if you don't wanna take it slow, and you just wanna take me home. Baby say yea-yea-yeah, yea-yeah. And let me kiss you."_

They turned face-to-face to see each other. They both grinned. Knowing what the other was thinking. Holding the microphones to their faces, they sang the last part simultaneously.

_"So tell me girl, if every time we to-u-ouch, you get this kind of, ru-u-ush. Baby say yea-yea-yeah, yea-yea-yeah. And if you don't wanna take it slow, and you just wanna take me home. Baby say yea-yea-yeah, yea-yea-yeah~~"_

_"Every time we to-u-ouch," _Christoph smiled in to her eyes.

_"You get this kind of ru-u-sh," _Nancy smiled back. She was enjoying herself._"Baby say yea-yea-yeah, yea-yea-yeah~"_

_"And if you don't wanna take it slow, and you just wanna take me home. Baby say yea-yea-yeah, yea-yeah~~" _he paused.

_"And let me kiss you," _she sang. Before they realized it, they ended up in a very close place. Her face barely inches from his tilted to the right, and his face tilted to the left.

Nancy blushed. "Hello there."

Christoph smirked. "Had fun back there?" His breath tickled her nose.

Nancy nodded as she quietly whispered, "Yes."

"Well, don't push your luck. You're still host here," he said. Her eyes widened.

"Well, that's it for this Nancy's Minute! Until next time! Bye-bye!" she said. Then when the director said,

"That's a wrap folks!" Yancy got off the stage and got to her dressing room. Once changed to her periwinkle dress and white t-shirt, she bumped into Curtis.

"So, how was today's show?" he asked. Yancy just walked past him remembering one important thing.

"I hate you so much."

* * *

**Yeah…. Maybe I made her a little OOC, but quite frankly, I wanted that. Yes, she's still mad he never told her he was Christoph when he knew she was Nancy.**

**Buh-bye!**


End file.
